galaxyempirefandomcom-20200214-history
Farmers
Details: Farmers are players that attack the same planets non-stop to get resources. They do not listen to the other player's pleas to stop. This articles shows ways to farm, and how to avoid getting farmed. Farming this method of playing is generally frowned upon. many people define it differently, so I’m going to attempt to state how different people define it and how to defeat these various methods. Any attack in Galaxy empire, unless the planet is empty and has no ships, you’re bound to get something for your attacks. If you attack and hit someone’s ships you’re going create a Debris Field, which you can recycle. If you attack and win the fight you can also get up to 1/2 the resources on the planet provided you have the cargo space to carry it all away. Attacking will net you resources. Farming is returning to the scene of the crime to get more. Here’s how various players define farming. Actual Farming: This is what Farming really is. When you get hit, you gain a 4 hour protection bubble.Farming is when the same player or alliance hits you right after that bubble drops or within a few minutes of it dropping. Polite – The biggest whiners in the game are those that cry when all their planets are probed and the juiciest ones are attacked. If you find a player like this, I would not be against actual farming of them. If you find a Polite farmer you are most likely on a check list. or in a search path. when I look for targets I typically scan system by system from 100 systems below my attack planet to 100 above. I probe first all the time. Moon Farming – method to use when someone is stupid enough to leave resources on their Moon. The Moon doesn’t gain protection when hit, so the idea is to hit with enough cargo space to carry off 1/2 the resources. Then again and again, each time having the cargo space for 1/2 what is left. doing this you can drain the Moon to next to nothing in as little as 6 hits, hit one takes 1/2 the resources, hit 2 takes 1/4 the starting resources, hit 3 takes 1/8 the starting resources, hit 4 takes 1/16 the starting resources, hit 5 takes 1/32 the starting resources, and finally hit 6 takes 1/64 of the starting resources After 6 hits you’ve left them with 1/64th the resources they started with. The hits should be less than 3 minutes apart from starting hit to hit number 6, this is done to prevent them from getting to the resources with ships from the planet and moving them. All Planet Farming – Your planets get hit all at once. Technically not farming if they don’t come back for a while. Weekly Farming – Most say to wait a week between hits on a planet and yet some still complain. It is generally not considered farming to hit all of a players planets and Moons once each and wait a week and do it again. Some believe that the restriction to not be a farmer is one hit per player per week. Event Farming – In this case you are left alone, except an event comes along that gives back 60% to 80% of losses suffered. during these events a player could probe you see your fleet and hit it over and over again, knowing you’ll get a bunch back. recycling the debris gives them tons and tons of resources. If they find a Vault or turtle planet of yours they will be even happier. And they will hit that hard, knowing that defenses can’t move. Scan Farming - Not so much farming as it’s more fleet crashing. you move to a planet instead of a Moon, leaving yourself open to be scanned. The farmer scans, sees your fleet and knows they can hit you as your fleet returns. This creates a bunch of debris and they farm the Debris Field. They can also use this if they see Large Cargo Ships heading to a planet. In that case they hit the planet knowing the Cargo Ships will be long gone but their contents will be left behind. Puff Puff Pass Farming – This is the case where a juicy target is passed around the farmers Alliances. Everyone gets a turn at hitting the target’s planets. This is a vicious form of farming because there could be no end in sight, and no ability to hide. If the offending Alliances is good at mapping, all of your planets are going to be targeted and scanned So how do we prevent these types of farming or combat them? First off, if you are not in the game actively working on stuff it will be impossible to see the hits coming unless the farmer probes first. If you are away from the game you need to fleet save, between Moons is the preference, but keeping your resources in the air means they can’t be hit. So You are in-game and the farming starts? What do we do. How To Stop Farmers: Step one: Become the ugly duck. In this step you make sure nothing exists on the planet: you empty it out of all resources and shut down the mines to 10% output. You move all ships to another planet. You make the planet look abandoned. No nebula running from the world. Eventually the farmer should see they are wasting their time with you and give up. However that might take days or even weeks. If it is not that built up you might consider abandoning it but if it is a large built up planet with a high Shipyard you want to use still, what you do at this point is after a hit, deploy a set of cargo Ships to dump resources there, just enough for the upgrades or ship production, you start the production and upgrades as soon as the ships arrive and then you deploy the ships off to a safe planet again with all remaining resources, taking time to make sure there isn’t much gas there. Polite Farming: I would typically at this point tell you to grow a pair, getting probed is part of the game. However if you are probed and they see a juicy planet most likely they will attack. and keep you on a short list. To defeat this as a player, you must always ask yourself when probed, ” What does that probe report look like to the other player? Would I attack if I saw a probe report of a planet like mine?” If the answer is that you have a juicy planet you need to work fast at emptying it. I short list planets that are juicy but when I attacked nothing was there, why do I do this? Simple, humans are creatures of habit and maybe next time I can get them with a surprise attack. Moon Farming: Sometimes called the Moon drain. To avoid this, simply don’t keep resources on the Moon. keep them on the planet and when you need them on the Moon move them at that time. The exception of course is gas, a small supply isn’t going to get attackers clamouring for you and you need it for scanning. The idea behind this type of farming is that moons do not receive a green bubble meaning the farmer can potentially take all resources from the moon. Attacks are usually sent out in a short time period taking many of the resources on the moon. All Planet Farming: If your planets were all hit by the same player/alliance/Alliances you need to do a better job of concealing them from scanners and mappers. To defeat the mappers spread them out. If they share a system with each other they are easier to find. even if they share a galaxy they are easier than random planet placement. To defeat the scanners only ever ship to Moons. How does this work with new planets? they don’t have Moons. When you start a new planet you can deploy a nebula fleet to it, to build it up I use the resources sent with the nebula fleet and gained from the planet’s nebula runs. NEVER ship back to old planets. If you do have to ship from new to old for some reason it is only to the Moon at old planet. Older planets are more likely to be scanned/known about. New worlds are less likely to be known about and if discovered early can be abandoned fast. Again if you see them coming, give them nothing, empty the planets off into the air and return after a bubble happens. 'Weekly Farming:' You are probably on a hit list. To get off it follow the steps in actual farming and all planet farming. If they always visit on a Tuesday at 6 PM, make sure at 5:50 PM on Tuesdays you empty those planets off. You never want to have full resources arrive to a planet at a time when you normally get hit. Remember the more you play dead and empty the less likely it is they will waste gas to come back. They might do so a few times to make sure or change the schedule on you but that is all about playing on your toes. Event Farming: If you are not going to be around for the event, Fleet Save. You must do this! send them out on a long flight so that your fleet can’t be hit. If there is a 60% return on losses after the second hit you are down to 36% of your starting fleet strength. If you are around. keep your fleet moving doing your own attacks and if an attack is incoming make sure to move. Dodging is key here. If you have a vault or turtle, your best move is to let the attack hit, then move, Planet shift and clean up the debris yourself. or if you are setup with a level 2 engineer, don’t move, keep Recyclers on a Moon elsewhere and teleport them in, clean up fast and then reset ready to do it all again. In this case you are turning the table on the farmer, and while they are doing all the work creating the debris field, you are gaining all the benefits. Scan Farming: The idea behind this type of farming is that the farmer will scan your planet to find incoming fleets and send an attack that will land 5-10 seconds after the fleet arrives, making the person being farmed unable to move the fleet quick enough. To defeat this type of farming, always be online when your fleet lands whether a transport or a deployment mission be there to receive the goods. Additionally, the scanner will usually spy before they attack showing a notification on your device about being spied on. If you see an attack coming right after your fleet lands then you can eighter try to quickly move the fleet or cancel the fleet. Puff Puff Pass Farming: This type of Farming is where the player is simply farming the planet for fun and does not care about resourcess. Remove all ships and set the mines to 10%. Farming of this kind may continue for weeks, and in rare cases, months. Just wait them out. People will get bored of you and move to a new target. Category:Strategies